


Bored

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: James is bored and horny.





	Bored

"Ahn Teddy." James moaned as he fingered himself while slowly stroking his leaking cock. Leaning back in his chair, completely naked, bar the tie hung loosely around his neck, his legs raised up on his desk.  
He was in his Auror office, sitting opposite a frustrated Teddy. James was horny but Teddy refused to do anything sexual at work, so James took matters into his own hands.  
Moaning extra loudly as he put on a show for his boyfriend, fully exposed in a place where anyone could come in and see.  
"James." Teddy said threateningly, gripping the arms of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. He glared at James, eyes filled with lust.  
 _'One more push.'_ James thought.  
James sauntered around his desk, bending over it, his ass aimed at Teddy. He wiggled his hips suggestively, not that he needed to, his pink hole twitching was enough to send Teddy over the edge.  
The older man left his own desk and closed the distance in an instant. He slapped James' ass harshly and growled. "I won't be gentle."  
Teddy pulled his hard cock out of his pants and without lubing himself buried every inch in James' tight hole, wet with only the saliva he used when fingering himself.  
Having Teddy's huge cock forced inside so roughly with so little lubrication, was so painfully delicious, that James' eyes rolled back in his head, he would've screamed but the air was knocked from his lungs.  
Teddy pistoned his hips like a jack hammer, the desk shaking and moving forward little by little.   
James came faster than ever before, Teddy following close behind, filling his abused hole with hot, thick seed.  
Teddy pulled James up by the hair, crashing his lips against the younger man's.   
"I fucking love you, you slut." Teddy growled, his cock hardening again, as James' hole tightened up.  
James bit Teddy's lip until he tasted blood, he licked it up, smirking at his lover, begging with his eyes for some punishment.


End file.
